A standard vestibular examination test has been devised for infants and children. The test includes the neurological evaluation of vestibular reflexes from birth till maturity, electronystagmographic recording of vestibular responses to changes in position, perrotatory stimulation (torsion swing), and caloric stimulation of the labyrinths. Normative data have been established for full term babies appropriate for gestational age, small for gestational age, and large for gestational age as well as for prematures, from birth till the age of 12 months. Data from 12 months to 5 years will be processed within the next 2 years. Significant statistical correlations were found between gestational maturity and weight at birth, and the quality and duration of electronystagmographic responses. Correlations between responses to vestibular stimulation and acquisitions of postural control were also noted. In a cross sectional study of 80 children and adolescents with complaint of vertigo, a large number (approximately 50 percent) were found to have vertiginous seizures. Basilar artery migraine and psychosomatic problems were the other 2 major etiologies of vertigo in adolescents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Eviatar, L., Eviatar, A.: Vertigo in Children: Differential Diagnosis and Treatment. Pediatrics. (in press) accepted for publication-November 3, 1976.